El tiempo te puede dar grandes sorpresas
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Aquellos ojos rojizos no podía despegarse de aquel cuerpo que lo llamaba como un imán. [okikagu] [semi-au, 2 años despues] [escena subida de tono]


**Hola a todos!**

 **Vengo a dejarle este one-shot okikagu que escribí hace tiempo pero que ahora lo subo xD**

 **Espero que le guste n.n**

 **todos los derechos al gorila. el creador de Gintama.**

* * *

 **El tiempo te pueden dar grandes sorpresas**.  
 **[okikagu]  
[semi-Au, 2 años después]  
**

* * *

Sus ojos rojizos no podía despegarse de la chica que estaba delante de él en el parque. Y es que, aquella figura voluptuosa lo llamaba como imán y con aquel traje top chino que mostraban de mas, solo hacía más difícil el evitar apreciar aquel cuerpo. Definitivamente algo estaba mal en su cabeza sádica.

— ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mi, sádico? -dijo burlesca mente la chica de pelo bermellón y dueña de aquel cuerpo que estaba observando sin disimulación- Te acusare de acoso sexual por mirarme así - se abrazó a sí misma queriendo aparentar ser una débil víctima, cuando podía patearle el trasero en cualquier momento.

Soltó una carcajada burlesca para mostrarle lo contrario a las acusaciones que le estaba dando. Aunque una cierta parte de lo que había dicho fuera real.

Tenia que mantener su orgullo.

— ¿Quién se enamoraría de una cerda como tu? -fue su respuesta a la provocación de su rival, aunque no estaba tan seguro después de que ella se fuera con su hermano pirata y padre calvo. Y volviera dos años después — Aunque tengo una duda... ¿ese par que tienes delante son rellenos? -y para confirmarlo. No dudó en apretar uno de los pechos de la chica azulado.

Kagura no dudo en darle una fuerte patada en la cara por su atrevimiento.

— ¡Eres un bastardo pervertido! -le grito molesta la chica mientras abrazaba su pecho, protegiéndolo de aquel sádico pervertido. aunque sus mejillas estaba rojiza por la vergüenza y rabia.

— Son reales -soltó tras recuperarse de la patada. Provocando más vergüenza y enojo a la chica de cabello bermellón. Los cuales eran satisfactorio de ver para el castaño.

— ¿Acaso quieres que te mate? ahora por tu culpa no podré casarme con alguien millonario -para liberar su molestia no dudó en dispararle con su fiel paragua.

Sougo no dudo en esquivar las balas o bloquearla con su espada, mientras se acercaba más a quien era ahora su presa. De paso espantaba a todo posible espectador con su destrucción

Cuando estuvo cerca pudo acorralarla, aunque ella aún peleaba contra él mientras le exigía que la soltara y lo maldecía de una y mil formas distinta. El solo pudo notar mucho mejor los cambios en kagura, dejando atrás aquella niña marimacho que había sido algunas vez.

Pudo salir del trance cuando sintió el escupitajo en su cara, a pesar de su molestia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su carácter no había cambiado por nada.

— Ya suéltame bastardo -le exigió molesta, ya cansada de todo esta broma. Además, no entendía lo que pasaba al sádico y por qué la miraba de esa forma tan intensa.

— ¿Y si no quiero? -quería provocarla, ver hasta dónde podía llegar, pero sobretodo quería liberarse de aquellos pensamientos; en donde ella estaba debajo suyo gimiendo y diciendo aquel apodo que le había dado. O mejor aún: su nombre.

No pudo aguantar más aquella y se dejó llevar por sus instinto; clavando sus dientes en el cuello cerca de la oreja. Sin importarle que estaban en la plaza y que un samurai de ojos de pez muerto o un yato calvo sobre protectores los puedan encontrar en esta situación comprometedora.

Por la sorpresa kagura no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir la boca del sádico en su cuello. Aquello solo provocó que el castaño se motivara más en seguir dejando marca en aquel cuello blanquecino; con sus dientes y lengua. No obstante, la chica de cabello bermellón pudo salir de aquel extraño trance para darle una patada en el estómago del sádico, alejándose de ella y saliendo de aquella situación en que estaba.

— ¡¿En que mierda estas pensando sádico?! -grito toda molesta mientras se levantaba, mientras su cara estaba toda roja por lo que había pasado anteriormente. No podía creer que le permitiera que mordiera y chupara el cuello.

No quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si le hubiera permitido seguir.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves china idiota? te estoy marcando como mía -respondió como si fuera lo normal del mundo, también levantándose después de aquella patada que lo había tirado al suelo. Sus ojos estaban centrado en aquellas marcas rojas que estaban ahora en el cuello de la chica y que ella no se daba cuenta de aquello.

Kagura no podía creer lo que le decía aquel sádico; quien seguía mirándola de tan intensidad que la hacía estremecerse. No podía permitir que el castaño se saliera de la suya y se riera de ella.

Este juego lo podían jugar los dos.

Se acercó lentamente al sádico, quien la miraba expectante de cualquier ataque sorpresa que le podía dar. Sin embargo, lo que le llegó fue un empujón para que se cayera y ella toda sonrojada se sentara sobre sus piernas, sus bocas estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aire del otro.

— China…-no pudo seguir al ser interrumpido por el dedo índice de Kagura.

— Esto puede jugarlos dos personas sádico –tras aquella declaración la chica de cabello bermellón mordió el cuello del castaño, intentando imitar la forma en que lo hizo el castaño a ella.

Se notaba lo inexperta que era ella en estos temas y el esfuerzo que hacía solo provocaba más excitación en Sougo, quien hacía todo lo posible para mantener el poco auto control que le quedaba.

Cuando kagura dejó de morderle el cuello, Sougo estaba preparado para darle un beso y así dar el siguiente paso y cumplir aquellas fantasías. No obstante, lo que recibió fue un gran golpe en la cara dejándolo casi inconsciente, mientras kagura se levantaba toda orgullosa de que su plan funcionó.

— jajajajajajajaja esto te pasa por pervertido –se burlaba la chica de cabello bermellón, aunque el sonrojo seguía presente en su mejilla — Espero que ahora te pudras –tras decir aquello se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Gintoki. Donde ele estaba esperando Umibouzo para despedirse de ella.

Sougo se quedó ahí tapando su nariz que sangraba por el golpe. Maldecía el haber caído en aquella trampa estúpida y todo por seguir sus deseos de hacerla suya. Sin embargo, aquello no se quedaría así; haría que kagura lo deseara tanto como él a ella y que le rogara pidiéndole más. Sabía que no sería fácil con lo terca que era ella y eso lo hacía más tentativo y divertido el desafío.

Se fue al cuartel por la ducha que necesitaba urgentemente mientras pensaba en la forma que haría caer a la chica de cabello bermellón a sus pies.

Hora más tarde un samurái permamentado y un yato calvo irrumpieron el cuartel del Shinsengumi exigiendo ver al capitán de la primera división, para matarlo por robarle la pureza de su querida hija.


End file.
